


the ghost of you

by Marenke



Series: Inktober 2019 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Children, Gen, Ghosts, Harry Potter Next Generation, Inktober, Inktober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-21 12:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: Lily Luna learns there are two kinds of ghosts pretty early on.





	the ghost of you

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober prompt day 22: ghost.

Lily Luna learns there are two kinds of ghosts pretty early on. There are ghosts which everyone sees, remnants too afraid to move on, and then there are ghosts who are nothing but shy visitors from the Other Side for small windows of time, who few see because, again, they’re shy. Their only purpose, Lily guesses, is to help, and to occasionally chat. Only occasionally - they aren’t very chatty, but that’s because they don’t have anyone to talk with.

The first time Lily notices one, is when she is five and almost falls down the stairs in her house, a reformed Godric’s Hollow. Almost being the key word here - the woman she is named after holds her by her shirt, and Lily looks at her curiously, brown eyes against emerald green. Her grandmother smiles and holds a finger to her lips, asking for silence, and Lily nods, quietly, before going slowly down the stairs, her grandmother behind her. She recognizes the woman from a photograph her father keeps on a shelf, and Lily thinks he deserves to see her.

When she points the ghost to her dad, her dad smiles, sad at first, and tells her to keep playing with her imaginary friend, going back to his work. Lily frowns at him, turning to pull on the ghost’s clothes, but she’s gone already.

Maybe she was just visiting, Lily reasons to herself, and forgets about it.


End file.
